


What happens next?

by sehnisweet



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut, Voyeurism, others are mentioned but it's really just dongjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnisweet/pseuds/sehnisweet
Summary: Junhee is horny. Donghun goes looking for him. Awkwardness ensues.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	1. Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Pls ignore any mistakes and/or shortcomings, I haven't written one of these in awhile- also, don't yell at me for funky formatting because despite studying literature, I don't really know what I'm doing. Other than that, enjoy!

Now, Junhee didn’t always turn to getting off as a stress reliever. But of course he gets horny sometimes, he’s a healthy grown man after all. The very unfortunate thing, however, was that his busy schedule and the fact he shares a room with Donghun made it very difficult to take care of his needs, other than a quick kind-of-okay-but-not-great jerk off in the shower before another member wanders into the bathroom. So as one could imagine, he had to act upon every rare opportunity he got. 

Hiding away in his room with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan in theirs and Donghun and Yuchan watching TV on the couch wasn’t the most ideal scenario, but he decided it was good enough, if he could just manage to stifle any...suspicious noises. It’s a wonder he’d never been caught, honestly; he’s always been a very loud person, and that translated to the bedroom, too. 

But despite the risks, Junhee never locked the door when he was doing something lewd, whether it be playing with his dick, putting a few fingers or a toy up his ass, or taking sexy photos and videos that he prayed nobody would ever find. To put it simply, he was an exhibitionist: he loved the thrill of knowing he could get caught, the thought that maybe somebody would like to watch him. It was mostly just a fantasy, he never expected he’d actually get caught- it was all in the _possibility_.

He stood by the door for a moment when he was ready to get started, listening for the sound of any footsteps in the hallway. Hearing none, he padded over to his nightstand and retrieved from it a small bottle of lube, and got to work. He situated himself on the bed and leaned back, shutting his eyes, letting his mind wander.  
Unsurprisingly, it wandered to Donghun. Junhee had been harboring a not-so-small crush on the older boy for several months now, and the once rare sexual thoughts had only grown worse and more frequent.

Junhee thought about his smirk, the way it would look with Donghun pinning him down onto the bed. He thought about Donghun’s deep, raspy voice ordering him around, groaning lowly in his ear, praising him for doing a good job. And Donghun’s fingers. _Oh,_ his fingers. Junhee’s own were fairly short, which made it frustratingly difficult to reach his prostate when he fingered himself. But Donghun’s were so long, he had no doubt they’d reach _deep,_ especially if he curled them. Junhee practically moaned at the thought, beginning to touch himself over his thin sweatpants.  
When he felt that he was hard enough, he slipped them off, casting them aside next to his bed. He popped open the cap of the lube bottle and poured a little into his hand, squishing it around to warm it up a bit before finally slicking it down his cock. He gasped softly at the delicious friction, bringing his hand up to thumb at the sensitive edge of his tip.

It didn’t take long for him to resort to quicker strokes, arching his back off the bed so he could buck his hips into his fist. His hair was already matted down to his sweaty skin, his breath quickening and escalating into little moans. He slipped two fingers of his free hand into his mouth, sucking on them lewdly. The simple action of moving them deeper made his toes curl in pleasure, and he resisted the urge to let out a whine around them. He could feel his oncoming orgasm building as he quickened his pace even more, putting all the strength in his body into the arm moving along his cock. 

And then, he heard a voice outside the door.

“Hey Junnie,” The door swung open. “D- holy shit-”

His eyes snapped open. He flicked his gaze over to the doorway, and yep, there was Donghun, staring in shock. Junhee yanked his drool-covered fingers out of his mouth and scrambled to cover himself with the bedding. Donghun continued to gape, seemingly mesmerized by the sight before him. Junhee looked at him with wide, panicked eyes, clutching the blankets to his chest. 

“Oh my god, I-I’m sorry Donghun, fuck, I didn’t think you- I wasn’t expecting you, um-” His mind struggled to form any sort of coherent sentence, and god, why wasn’t Donghun saying anything? 

• • •

Donghun stood frozen, unable to look away. He watched Junhee helplessly fumble around in an attempt to save the situation, heard the panic in his voice, and it finally set in- Junhee was just _jerking off_ , right in front of him. 

“Fuck, Junhee, I’m sorry, I’ll go-” He practically slammed the door, wishing he’d done it sooner.

Heart pounding, he stabilized himself against the wall, his cheeks burning a deep pink. The image of Junhee desperately pulling on his dick, with messy sex hair and a lustful blush dusting his cheeks burned red hot in Donghun’s mind. He wished that he’d never intruded, sure, but _why was the door unlocked? He must have forgotten...unless…_ He cursed under his breath. _Damn it, Lee Donghun, get your mind out of the gutter._

He realized his pants felt tight around the crotch area. _Great._ He almost wanted to laugh at what an awkward, embarrassing situation he’d just gotten himself into. None of this would’ve happened if he’d just ordered the food Yuchan wanted, if he hadn’t been considerate enough to think _hm, maybe Junhee wants some food, too._

Staying plastered against the wall outside him and Junhee’s room wouldn’t do him any good, and the last thing he wanted was a whiny, hungry Yuchan to come looking for him and make this situation even more mortifying. 

“Hey, Yuchan,” He called out, “Go ahead and order the food, I have to use the bathroom- I don’t think Junhee wants anything.” 

He was well aware that Junhee could hear him, well aware that the urgency in his voice sounded suspicious, but he didn’t give a fuck, because walking back into the living room with a full hard on was absolutely _not_ an option. 

Donghun hurried into the bathroom, double checking that the door was locked (just like he wished the bedroom door had been), and let out a frazzled sigh. He evaluated his options. His first option was to splash his face with cold water, desperately hoping that it would magically help his raging erection. Obviously, it didn’t. He cursed again. Option two. 

He knew he didn’t have much time in the bathroom before concern arose, or god forbid, before Junhee tried to come in to wash his hands. He also knew that jerking off was, unfortunately, the only easy choice right now. Yeah, touching himself in the bathroom right across from the room where Junhee was probably still going at it was really weird. But fuck it, the sooner it was over, the less he’d have to think about it.

He wasted no time pulling his pants and boxers down, spitting onto his hand in an attempt to ease the friction. It felt dry and a little rough against his cock, but it was good enough for this emergency. Donghun began to pump himself slowly, letting out a low groan of relief. He closed his eyes, imagining a nice, warm pair of lips taking in his length, his hand tangled in their silky black hair, pushing them farther down.  
Junhee. 

Shamefully, this wasn’t his first time fantasizing about Junhee. Of course, sometimes he simply jerked off to porn, as most people do. But at some point, Junhee had started to creep into his imagination more and more, and the attraction only grew from there. So, thinking about the younger man giving him a blowjob wasn’t exactly new.  
Donghun quickened the pace of his strokes, biting down on his lip to quell the moan threatening to spill out. _Junhee would probably be so obedient, so eager to please,_ he thought. _And vocal. And needy._ He imagined Junhee tightening his lips around him, taking him back into his throat, moaning the way he’d been earlier. 

It was all too much. 

He came hard with a low groan, his hips stuttering, willing his knees not to buckle from the intensity of his climax.

“ _Fuck,_ ” He breathed, splaying out his hands on the sink counter to stabilize himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror, questioning this entire experience- it almost felt like a dream. Yeah, things were probably gonna be awkward tomorrow. After something like this, what happens next?


	2. Bathroom Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun apologizes for walking in on Junhee jerking off. Junhee shares some honest words. Hornyness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please don't mind any weird formatting. I don't plan on writing another chapter, but it's not impossible!

Four days had passed since the...incident. Neither one of them had mentioned it. After Donghun left the room, while Junhee was waiting to make sure it was safe for him to finish himself off, he’d heard Donghun go into the bathroom. _Suspicious._ The poor man sounded awfully panicked; Junhee could hear it in his tone towards Yuchan, and the way he practically slammed the door. Junhee had had no trouble finishing soon after, thinking up a scenario in which Donghun hadn’t left the bedroom.

But the thing about bathrooms is they’re awfully echoey, and the thing about being panicked and flustered is that you’re usually unaware of pretty much everything, which could include making certain noises while doing a certain activity. And Junhee was pretty sure he heard some of that during the time Donghun locked himself up in the bathroom. _What an interesting development,_ he thought to himself. Though honestly, whole situation was just so fucking awkward that he didn’t even think about analyzing Donghun’s potential mutual feelings- he simply wanted to forget that anything happened, for the sake of the two of their dignities as well as the minds of Yuchan, Byeongkwan, and Sehyoon. 

So, Junhee took the liberty to make sure he fell asleep before Donghun came back into their room so as to avoid any uncomfortable silence or conversation. And the next morning, he made sure to speak to Donghun in front of the others and in the most normal, cheery tone that he could manage. Donghun seemed to get the hint: _nothing ever happened, we won’t speak of this again._

But, the universe seemed to have some sort of vendetta against poor Junhee, because three days after that, Junhee walked in on Donghun in the shower. Now, it wasn’t unusual in the slightest for multiple members to be in the bathroom at the same time in the evenings- there were five of them after all, and sometimes they didn’t feel like waiting to brush their teeth or wash their face when somebody was showering. And they were all very comfortable with each other, obviously; they’d seen each other naked many times. However, after everything that had happened just a few days ago, the last thing Junhee wanted was to think about the fact that he was in a small room alone with a very naked Donghun.

“Junhee!” Donghun exclaimed happily from behind the foggy glass walls of the shower. 

“Yeah, how did you know it was me..?” Junhee replied, trying extremely hard to keep his eyes on his reflection in the mirror as he began his skincare routine.

“Well, Yuchan is asleep, and Sehyoon and Byeongkwan went out to the studio for a couple hours, remember?”

Fuck. Junhee forgot about that.

“Oh, that’s right...that means we’re alone, then.” 

He had no idea why he included the ‘alone’ part, and he instantly regretted it when Donghun replied with a simple, awkward, “Yeah, I guess so.”

He cursed himself in the silence, washing his face perhaps a little too enthusiastically as a distraction. 

“Hey, Junhee…” Donghun said suddenly, his voice hesitant. “I- um, I’m sorry I walked in on you the other day...I feel like we’ve been a little awkward, so I just wanted to say something about it.” 

Junhee cleared his throat nervously. “Oh, uh, it’s okay- I don’t mind, really, it’s my fault for not locking the door. Maybe I should start doing that.” He smiled a little. 

Donghun laughed. “Yeah, how come you don’t? I’m paranoid enough even with the door locked.” 

Junhee blushed. “Well, I- I guess I just like a little danger.” He chuckled, trying to play it off as a joke. 

“Ah, you must be an exhibitionist, then,” Donghun said, very matter-of-factly. 

Junhee froze. _What the fuck? How does he know what that is?_

He swallowed thickly. No point in denying it, his dignity was already long gone. _There’s nothing weird about talking about kinks with a friend, it’s fine,_ he reassured himself, even though they both knew this was different.

“Well, yeah, I kind of am, actually,” he said, “It’s- more about just the fantasy and the thrill for me though, I didn’t expect anybody would walk in on me.” 

There was a beat of silence, then Donghun spoke. “Were you glad that I walked in, then?” He sounded a little shy, but Junhee caught a hint of something else- something teasing. 

He couldn’t believe they were having this conversation. Unable to read what Donghun’s intentions were, he decided to counter the question and play into the teasing a little, despite feeling overall mortified.

“Are you glad you walked in?” A burst of courage. “You seemed to be in a hurry to get to the bathroom after you left…” He glanced over at the shower while he peeled off his face mask. 

He couldn’t see Donghun very clearly, but he could tell the older was frozen still. 

“I- well, I mean, in that type of situation, it’s a natural reaction to- like-” He sighed defeatedly. “Yeah. Maybe I was kind of glad...I still felt bad, though.”

Here was a chance for Junhee to take a risk. A risk that could potentially fuck up their friendship if he was interpreting this wrong. Was it worth it? He wasn’t sure. But it was kind of now or never with this stupid crush thing. 

“I was glad too, Donghun. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it before, you- you seeing me like that.” 

Donghun didn’t respond. Junhee’s heart was pounding in the silence. _Was that a mistake?_

The water shut off. Junhee flicked his gaze over to the shower again and saw Donghun’s hand reaching out from behind the glass to grab his towel. A moment later, Junhee heard him step out, and Donghun finally spoke.

“I’d also be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about seeing you like that.”

_Oh my god._

Junhee slowly turned to look at him, his face burning from the tension thick in the air. Donghun was looking at him intently, as if studying him. He couldn’t help letting his eyes wander a bit, down the toned honey skin of Donghun’s stomach, his muscular arms, his slim waist, the little droplets of water sliding down his body towards the towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Donghun seemed to take notice of Junhee staring. 

“Junhee.” He said, snapping him out of his trance. He stepped closer, until he stood about an arm’s length away from the younger. 

“Y-Yeah..?” Junhee stuttered out, his voice wavering. 

Donghun smiled a little. “You don’t just have to stare at me, you know, you can touch me if you want to.” 

_Where was all this confidence coming from?_ Junhee certainly didn’t have any.

“Really?” He replied timidly, “I...I do want to. To- touch you, I mean, I just don’t know wh-” Junhee’s words were cut off by Donghun reaching out for one of his hands and guiding it to press flat against his bare chest, still warm from the shower water. Junhee’s breath hitched.

Donghun slid Junhee’s hand down his body, letting Junhee feel the smooth curves and dips of his abs and waist. When Junhee’s hand reached Donghun’s hip, he let go. His gaze was focused intently on Junhee, as if he was a game player waiting for his partner to make the next move. Like a challenge. 

Although Junhee felt a little bit like his heart was about to beat out of his chest, he fought past his shyness. He caressed Donghun’s hip bone with his thumb, then stuck out his index finger and traced Donghun’s v line, trailing his finger down to where the towel sat dangerously low on the older’s hips. He paused. 

“Donghun…” He breathed out. “What- um, what happens next?” 

It sounded like a stupid question as soon as he said it. Park Junhee, you are supposed to be smooth and seductive, you should know what to do. Instead of a reply, he felt Donghun hooking a finger under his chin, lifting his head up. He smiled.

“I know what I want, so you tell me, Junhee, what happens next?” 

At this, Junhee simply leaned forward and kissed him. 

His hands found their way around Donghun’s small waist, and Donghun’s tangled in his hair. Donghun kissed him with an open-mouthed, tugging on his lower lip type of passion, which Junhee readily returned. The older tugged on his hair slightly and Junhee involuntarily whined, pulling Donghun closer against him. He deepened the kiss, giving Junhee’s hair another pull. 

Junhee couldn’t believe it was happening, after months of fantasizing about Donghun having mutual feelings, he’d never expected the confession to happen by making out with him in the bathroom. But he wasn’t complaining. 

He could feel himself already getting hard, and he knew Donghun was hard, too. He moved his hands down a little farther to Donghun’s hips again, only this time, he wasn’t paying attention, and he pushed down on the towel by accident. It tumbled into a pile on the floor, leaving Donghun completely naked. Donghun broke the kiss, startled, and Junhee couldn’t help but look. 

Donghun’s cock wasn’t necessarily above average length, but he was thick. It almost made Junhee’s mouth water. He looked up at Donghun, who was watching him expectantly. Another challenge. Be smooth, Junhee, he told himself. Without a second thought, he reached for his waistband and slid down his sweatpants and boxers. Now it was Donghun’s turn to look, and he seemed very pleased by what he saw. He reached out for Junhee’s waist and pulled him flush against his body, leaning in for another kiss. Junhee instinctively grinded his hips up, sliding their bare cocks together.

“Fuck,” Donghun mumbled against his lips, “That feels _so_ good…” He copied Junhee’s motions, thrusting his hips up while pressing his hands against Junhee’s ass to hold him close. 

Junhee moaned softly, dipping his head down to rest against Donghun’s shoulder. “Donghun, I need more, please…” He didn’t even care about what he was saying anymore; lust clouded his mind. 

“There’s lube...in a box in my section of the cabinet...if you want me to fuck you, I will…” Donghun breathed out, still focused on grinding his cock against Junhee’s. 

Junhee nodded. Now or never. “Please, Donghun, I want it.” 

Donghun pressed a kiss against his jaw. “Okay, I’ll get it.” He walked a few paces away and opened the cupboard, retrieving a small bottle of lube from a blue box. _So that’s what he keeps in there,_ Junhee thought. _He must finger himself in the shower sometimes like I do._

Donghun flipped the cap open. “Bend over, baby.”

Junhee blushed and placed his hands on the sink counter, doing as told. A moment later he felt Donghun’s fingers inside of him, working him open. Donghun curled his fingers slightly, and Junhee bit back a moan. His fantasies were right, those long fingers reached _deep._ He could feel Donghun add a third finger, and after a few more seconds, he was empty again. He glanced back and could see Donghun standing close behind him, slicking himself up with lube.

“I’ll go slow, okay? Tell me if it hurts.” _Leave it to Donghun to be so caring even when he’s about to shove his dick up my ass,_ Junhee thought with amusement. 

Junhee felt one of Donghun’s hands on his hip, and then Donghun slid into him. He curled his hands into fists on the counter, wincing a little as he adjusted to the older’s girth. Donghun began to move slowly, pushing forward until he was fully inside. He pulled back with the same caution, watching Junhee’s expressions in the mirror to monitor how he was doing.   
Junhee seemed to be taking it well, so Donghun began moving at a nice, languid pace. Junhee whined. “Mm Donghun, faster, please.” He spread his legs a little wider to stabilize himself, relishing in the wonderful feeling of Donghun stretching him open.

Donghun cursed under his breath. “Fuck, Junhee, you’re so tight...better than I could even imagine…” He had both hands on Junhee’s hips now, holding him firmly as he sped up his thrusts. 

Junhee arched his back slightly, looking for a better angle and suddenly, Donghun was hitting all the right spots. He moaned, probably a little too loudly, and bowed his head. “Oh my _god_ Donghun, right there...”

Donghun smirked and began to fuck him harder, tightening his grip on Junhee’s hips. He reached a hand up and gripped onto Junhee’s hair, tugging his head up to face his reflection. 

“I want you to see how good I fuck you, baby,” he growled. 

Junhee gasped at the action and did as told, gazing into the mirror. He could see Donghun standing behind him, his seductive expression staring right at Junhee. Junhee’s face was flushed, his eyes teary, his lips were kiss-bitten, and his hair was wild and tangled. He looked like an absolute mess, and he loved it. He could feel the pleasure building up in his lower stomach, his climax steadily building and building as Donghun continued to pound into him. Donghun gave his hair another pull, causing him to moan again.

“Fuck, harder..harder..I’m almost there…” He panted, clenching his hands into fists again. 

Donghun sounded just as out of breath. “I’m close, too, cum for me, baby, wanna see you fall apart so pretty…” He gave an especially hard thrust into Junhee, and that’s what pushed him over the edge. Junhee came with a soft gasping sound, a shiver running down his body as the pleasure coursed through him. He tightened around Donghun, who came seconds after, groaning Junhee’s name. 

Both were silent for a few seconds to catch their breath. Donghun finally pulled away and helped Junhee to turn around, who was still weak and shaky from his intense climax. 

“God, that was amazing...but do you think we woke Yuchan up?” Junhee didn’t intend for that to be the first thing he’d say after Donghun literally just came inside him, but his worry got the best of him. Donghun laughed.

“I don’t think so, that boy sleeps like a rock...anyways, if he did hear us, we’ll just apologize and tell him to mind his own business and not tell the others. It’ll be okay.” He gave Junhee’s shoulder a reassuring rub. 

Junhee smiled. “Okay, I’ll try not to worry too much, but...we’ve been in here for awhile...Sehyoon and Byeongkwan left when you were showering and they’ll probably be back soon, wouldn’t it be suspicious if we shower right now?”

Donghun evaluated the statement for a moment. “You’re right, I don’t think we should risk it. How about I clean us up a little right now, and then we can shower in the morning?” Junhee nodded. He remained silent as Donghun got out a washcloth, drenching it in warm water, and began to gently wipe down Junhee’s body. He gently moved it across Junhee’s forehead, pushing his hair back with care and gazing at him with a fond expression. He seemed to notice Junhee’s tension.

“Everything alright?” He furrowed his brows in concern. 

Junhee nodded again. “Yeah, I’m fine, I feel great, I just- where do we go from here? What are we now?” 

Donghun looked at him for a moment before giving a small smile. “We can talk about it, tomorrow, okay? But Junhee, you know I love you, right? This-” He gestured between them, “-doesn’t change that.” He leaned in and gently kissed Junhee’s cheek. Junhee smiled. 

Maybe it wasn’t worth worrying about what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this little pwp thing, again if you're interested in my twitter, my main and nsfw @ are in the 1st chapter notes. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 2 at some point, I'm not quite sure when- so stay tuned! And follow me on twitter if you'd like, @starlight_myday, or my nsfw @bunbunseonghwa.


End file.
